The Beginning of the End Part Four
by jediknightwing
Summary: The Magic Knights of Cephiro are recruited, and the Young Justice team meet Gohan for the first time! Also, a Gundam pilot is brought into this mess as well!


The Beginning of the End

Part 4

Elsewhere…

For many nights, the girl known as Hikaru Shidou has had to relive the nightmares of that fateful battle against the High Priest Zagato and the one who summoned her, Princess Emeraulde. The nightmare is always the same, as she, along with her friends, Umi Ryuuzaki, and Fuu Hououji, after the long and arduous journey of becoming Magic Knights, and later recovering the Rune Gods, Rayearth, Selece, and Windham, were forced to end the life of Zagato, and later, Emeraulde as well. It was Emeraulde herself who summoned the girls in the first place, for it was her wish that the Magic Knights would end her life, after believing that she had committed the greatest sin by falling in love with Zagato, which for her was forbidden since she, as the Pillar, could only wish for the peace and happiness of Cephiro. The three girls returned to Tokyo, regretting that they could do nothing to prevent the tragedy, and wishing that they could return, to try to help Cephiro rebuild in some way possible. It was later on, however, that Hikaru began having those strange nightmares, visions of a woman, with long claw-like fingernails, silhouetted in front of what seemed like the whole universe, and a small girl, who to Hikaru seems strangely familiar. The wicked laughter echoes in her ears, and fear begins to overcome her.

"The Pillar of Cephiro has been eradicated," the voice wickedly said in her dreams. "This world is about to turn into darkness." More laughter fills the air, as a tenebrous mist begins to form around her, and threatens to swallow her whole.

"Soon," the voice continued. "Soon everything will fall under extinction. Everything will disappear. Not just Cephiro. Every world will become mine." More wicked laughter follows, and with that, her long claw-like nails strike out at Hikaru, who then proceeds to wake up just at that very moment, beads of sweat trickling from her forehead. 

That same afternoon, after much soul-searching, Hikaru met with Umi and Fuu at Tokyo Tower, to the site where it all began, when they were first whisked away to Cephiro to become Magic Knights. They all expressed sorrow in the events that transpired, and all three wished to return to Cephiro to help the people in any way that they could. It was at that point the bright light that first appeared to summon them to Cephiro had returned, and had once again brought the three Magic Knights to a very different scenario from which they first encountered. Where there were once lush foliage and beautiful oceans was now a desolate wasteland, save for a bright and luminescent castle, off to the side of some rocky mountain ridges and caverns. 

After a tearful and joyous reunion with the rabbit-like Mokona, Mage Master Clef, and Presea, the Master Smith who first forged the swords capable of summoning the Rune-Gods, the girls were once again given their armor and weapons. It was at this point that the Rune-Gods themselves called upon the Magic Knights, and asked the girls to don them once again in order to protect Cephiro. The Rune-Gods are the spiritual deities that protect Cephiro, and can be called upon by the Magic Knights at any time. Appearing to look like giant mechanized robots, they are in fact the elemental presence of Rayearth, the Red Fire-Lion, Selece, the Blue Water Dragon, and Windham, the Emerald Wind Avatar. In the natural course of events, the Magic Knights were to prevent the three invading armies of Autozam, Chizeta, and Fahren from taking control of the Pillar system of Cephiro. However, the Rune-Gods instead took the girls back to the castle, where Mage Master Clef and Presea had awaited for them. 

"Clef," asked Hikaru. "Why did the Rune-Gods take us back here? Shouldn't we find out more about the invading countries?"

"No, Hikaru," answered Clef solemnly. "For I am afraid that an even greater threat befalls Cephiro, even greater so than the three invading armies combined."

"But what could possibly be more important than protecting the castle?" asked Umi. 

"Indeed, isn't that why we were summoned here?" offered Fuu.

"I do not know why the three of you were summoned here," answered Clef. "Or who in fact did summon you. As you know, only the Pillar can summon the Magic Knights from another world. Whoever, or rather, whatever did summon you is potentially more powerful than the Pillar itself, and we must stay ever vigilant over the next course of events. However, as it stands, the immediate threat is not from the armies of Autozam, Chizeta, or Fahren. But rather, the problem at hand concerns a being from another dimension, with power that could easily destroy the entire universe, Cephiro included."

"But who would have the power to do such a thing?" questioned Fuu. "This individual would have to be immensely powerful, to possibly blanket the universe with darkness."

Hikaru gasps. _That was exactly what the woman in my dream said, she thought. She began to wonder about the premonition, when Umi noticed that Hikaru was becoming pale._

"Hikaru," she asked her. "Are you alright? You don't look well."

Hikaru, noticing that everyone was beginning to stare at her, shook her head frantically. "Oh, uh, no, nothing's wrong," she said, trying to cover up. 

Concerned, Fuu walked up to her. "You haven't been sleeping well, is that it, Ms. Hikaru?" she asked politely.

Hikaru nodded her head, but averted her eyes, as if unwilling, or unable, to tell them the horrible details that were prevalent in her dreams, or about the girl that was also present, that seemed familiar to her somehow.

"We must go now, Magic Knights," Clef insisted. "Please, come with me. Presea, please inform the others that the castle, as well as its inhabitants, are now their responsibility until I return."

"Of course, Mage Master Clef," agreed Presea. "I will see to it that they are notified."

Hikaru began to protest. "But the castle..." 

"Will be protected while we are gone," interrupted Clef, in an attempt to assure her. "As of this moment, a special force-field is in place to prevent any of the armies from invading, while we attend to our predicament."

"But, where are we going, Mr. Clef?" asked Fuu, polite as ever. 

"To the portal, to reach the location where the others will be awaiting our arrival," replied Clef. 

"The others?" asked Umi. "What others?"

"Beings from other universes," answered Clef. "Other realties, and other dimensions. In short, different young warriors with the same sense of justice as yourselves."

Elsewhere...

In the timeline known as After Colony 196, peace was threatened when the L3 space colony that was designated X-18999 began to challenge the United Earth Sphere Alliance for military supremacy. Under the orders of Dekim Barton, mobile units known as Serpents were strategically dropped in various points, in an effort to seize control of the Alliance government. To oppose them were the five Gundams, and their pilots, led by Heero Yuy. But out of the five, only one refused to cooperate, and in fact challenged him and his Gundam in battle.

Wufei Chang. A descendant of a legendary warrior clan, he lives by a strict code of honor, punishing evil and enforcing justice as he sees fit. His Gundam, dubbed Nataku, is named after a hero of Chinese Mythology. It was recently however that Wufei, feeling betrayed by the colony he swore to protect, and seeing, in his mind, that the war he and the others fought ended nothing, sided with Dekim in order to see if peace that is built on sacrifice is truly just. This of course, put himself on opposite sides with the pilots that he once teamed with, in particular with Heero. Knowing that Heero would soon recover Wing Zero and head for Earth, Wufei hovered Nataku over the atmosphere, in preparation to face him in one on one combat, to determine if Heero was, as Wufei put it, "doing the right thing."

On this day, however, Wufei would not get that opportunity to battle him. For just as he was prepared to take action, an oblong portal began to envelop his Gundam. Wufei attempted to escape, but Nataku, appearing to disappear into the portal as if it were sinking in quicksand, vanished into the starry night sky, just prior to Heero Yuy and the Wing Zero approaching Earth's orbit.

Elsewhere...

In the dimension that houses Washu's current laboratory, the self-proclaimed Greatest Scientist in the Whole Galaxy, Washu herself, sat at her control pad, typing in her programs and diagnostics, while the four members of Young Justice, Robin, Superboy, Wonder Girl, and Impulse, stand off in a corner. The four were mistakenly brought to Washu's lab, after she had projected a portal that brought the Super-Cycle, carrying the YJ team at the time, to her. Presently, the Cycle itself is seen connected to large cable connections, while small drones continue to execute programs on the Cycle, as complex as a systems check, to more mundane operations such as a wax and vinyl polish and finish.

"Boy, you would think the Cycle was one of the Backstreet Boys the way Washu's pampering it," remarked Kon, arms folded with a bit of sarcasm slipping in his tone. "What, no harem girls to fan it and feed it grapes?"

"Boy, Kon, a bit bitter, are we?" scolded Cassie. "Hera, What's ridin' your shorts?"

"What are you talking about, Cass?" questioned Kon. "We get dragged out here against our will, find out the universe is in trouble, and not only are we the ones NOT called to duty, but the Super-Cycle is picked over us to save it! THE SUPER-CYCLE, for crying out loud!! I mean, 'Mazing Man would have been better choice than the Cycle! Ambush Bug, the friggin' Zoo Crew would have been better! But Nooo, we get tossed aside for Speed Buggy over there!" 

"She never said that the Super-Cycle was going to save the world," corrected Cassie. "She said that she needed sentient equipment to help out with her cause."

"It's not so bad," interjected Bart, still wearing a holo-vid game visor that Washu had let him borrow. His body jerks and weaves, as if he were physically in the game itself. "I mean, at least she said that we might be able help in some way if the time comes."

"Oh, gee, thanks," said Kon contemptuously. "Thanks for letting the poor, insignificant Young Justice Jayvee team wave the pom-poms for the varsity! Ye-ea!"

Cassie just shook her head at Kon as she turned to Robin. "So, Robin. What do make of all this?"

"I think we have no business being here," said Robin somberly. "This really isn't our affair, and quite frankly, we are a bit out of our league."

"Oh, thanks for the vote of confidence, fearless leader," spitted Kon.

"Well, then why don't you explain it to me just how you intend on saving the universe," asked Robin pointedly. "Exactly how is your tactile-telekinesis going to do any good against someone who can blink out a universe just by thinking about it, huh?"

Kon merely returned the stare, but offered no explanation. He raised his finger and looked as if he prepared to say something, but thought against it.

"Heads up, folks," said Washu, turning from her console. "You guys are about to have some company." She then pointed to the wall opposite to where the team was standing.

As the portal opened up, a silhouette of a small boy appeared. With pointy-looking hair and wearing a long white cape, he became visible for all to see. Finally, the boy stepped though, just as the portal closed behind him, revealing himself as Gohan. "Um, hello there," he offered.

"Ah, you must be Gohan," said Washu. "She said I should expect you. Welcome."

"Oh, come on!" complained Kon. "First the Cycle, and now a little kid!?! He can't be more than ten years old! You mean to say that even he rates over us? I'm not buying it!"

"I don't know, Kon," observed Cassie. "He looks pretty strong for a ten year old. I mean, look at how physically developed he is! He looks like he's been weight-lifting since he was two!"

"Gohan comes from a long line of Saiya-jin warriors," explained Washu. "Plus, he has a power that's un-rivaled by anyone where he comes from. That, and he's a whiz at fighting techniques!" 

Gohan walked up to the beleaguered Young Justice team and extended his hand. "Hi there. My name's Gohan. What's yours?"

Cassie took the handshake from him. "Well, I'm called Wonder Girl, but you can call me Cassie. And that's Robin, Superboy, but just call him Kon-El, or Kon for short, and wearing the visor is Impulse."

Impulse offered a wave, his attention still into the game. Robin nodded at him, while Kon grunted a "Yeah, Hi."

"Nice to meet you," said Gohan. "Did you all get called to help save the universe too?"

"Nah, we're just the scrub team," sniffed Kon. "You know, we're the XFL to the rest of you All-Pro's."

"Kon, knock it off!" snapped Cassie, smacking his arm. ""Don't mind him, Gohan. He's just going through a bit of a rejection complex, right, Robin?"

Robin looked at Cassie, and then began to move away from the group, as if taking the remark personally, and made his way toward the Super-Cycle.

"What?" asked Cassie. "What did I say?" She looked at Kon. "Do you know what that's all about?" she asked him.

"Got me," answered Kon. "He's been like that for awhile now." He offered Gohan his hand. "Sorry about the 'tude, there, Gopher."

"Gohan," corrected Gohan. "That's okay. I just hope we can find a way to help save the universes somehow."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Bart, removing the visor. "I already saved it just now. A bit tough, but I took care of them."

The three of them looked at him oddly.

"Well?" Bart asked quizzically. "Isn't anyone going to congratulate me?"

To Be Continued.


End file.
